This invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a connector for adjustably interconnecting a handle bar onto the front fork of a bicycle.
It is important for a handle bar of a bicycle to be adjustably mounted on a horizontal axis by a clamp on the upper end of a tubular stem which is, in turn adjustably mounted on a vertical axis to the front fork of the bicycle. The providing of a connector for this purpose is complicated by the fact that the portion of the connector used for the adjustable attachment of the handle bar is separate and independent of the portion of the connector used for attachment to the front fork. Prior art connectors of this type have been made either of a forging or by welding or bolting the clamp for the handle bar to the stem so as to provide a "gooseneck" connector.